


A Kick To the Teeth

by DoreyG



Category: Frey & McGray Series - Oscar de Muriel
Genre: Frottage, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Or mebbe this is jus' yer way of beggin' for a distraction," McGray mused spitefully, and leaned in before I could get even a single word out. "Yer way of saying, like the repressed English idiot ye are, that ye'd like more in ye mouth than jus' air."





	A Kick To the Teeth

"I can't believe you've done this to me," I hissed, my hands clenched into fists as I glared down at him. "I know we've had our differences before, but this goes beyond the pale!"

"See how much I care, dandy," McGray said, staring up at me with an expression of insolence that made my blood boil. "Ye were too much of a chickenshit to admit ye wanted to come, so I sorted the problem for ye. Simple."

"I did _not_ want to come!" I borderline shrieked, my nails digging into my palm so hard that it was a miracle I didn't find blood when I looked at them later, "you _kidnapped_ me, Nine-Nails! You assaulted me, dragged me into your carriage and forced me on this mad crusade against my will. And if you think that's something easily forgotten you can bloody well think again."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I _mean_ it," I snapped, and took a step closer to him that I sincerely hoped looked at least mildly threatening. "When, _if_ considering the situation you've forced us into, we get back to civilisation people are going to hear about this. Important people. The Prime Minister himself!"

McGray only looked at me like I was an amusing breed of madman. Even if I probably sounded like one at that point, it was enough to make me see red.

"I wonder what they'll think, when they hear what you've done," I said very deliberately, crafting my words to wound as I had been wounded. "I wonder if they'll approve of you dragging a _proper_ officer of the law on a pointless goose chase just because a confirmed madwoman may have babbled a few meaningless words."

In hindsight, most of what happened next could've been avoided if I had just kept my big mouth shut.

McGray stood up from his huddle quite suddenly, casting me a glare venomous enough that I took an involuntary step back. He strode over to me deliberately and I tensed, expecting another fist in the face or worse...

Instead he pinned me back against the carriage, one arm on either side of my head. Leaned in until I could feel his breath tickling across my lips, and lowered his voice to a rumbling snarl. "Out of interest, what _will_ it take to shut ye up, Dandy?"

I remained silent, out of some deeply buried sense of self preservation. I didn't stop glaring at him, though, the smallest show of defiance that I could muster.

"I've tried bein' polite to ye, an' that dinnae work," he said very deliberately, somehow managing to lean in even closer. Despite myself I can recall the exact shade of his eyes even now, a clear blue that rivalled the midsummer sky. "I've tried bein' _rude_ to ye, an' that dinnae work. I've tried punching you in the snout, and even _that_ dinnae work. I'm starting to run out of options, lassie."

I lifted my chin, proud even in the face of his onslaught. Fixed him with a look that I hoped conveyed the full force of my scorn. "Don't think that I won't add threatening of a fellow officer to my report. What's another page, to the hundreds already drafted?"

"Ye seem entirely incapable of realising jus' how much everybody wants ye to _shut up_ ," McGray only continued, ignoring me so determinedly that I almost lost my temper and slapped him then and there. "What'll it take to get it into yer thick head, lassie? A gag? Rippin' out yer tongue for the ravens to feast on?"

More furious than I could ever - than I _can_ ever, even to this day - remember being, I angrily opened my mouth.

"Or mebbe this is jus' yer way of beggin' for a distraction," McGray mused spitefully, and leaned in before I could get even a single word out. "Yer way of saying, like the repressed English idiot ye are, that ye'd like more in ye mouth than jus' air."

I've been bitten before by my partners, of course. Gently bred ladies are generally raised too well to use their teeth properly, but despite what McGray might think I've had lovers from all walks of life. I'm used to being nipped at, gently nibbled, even _grazed_ in moments where passions have overwhelmed.

But not like that. The experience of having my head yanked back, and McGray's teeth _sunk_ into the side of my neck was an entirely new one. I stiffened against him, confused, and he took the opportunity to tilt his head and bite me again. A slide of teeth and lips and even _tongue_ that should've been disgusting, but that instead only made a startling lust boil up within my stomach.

Eventually McGray noticed my stiffness, and slow drew back. His eyes were blown, his face was slightly flushed and even he looked surprised that he'd gone so far. That still didn't stop him from arching his eyebrow, and arrogantly asking, "well?"

I stared at him for a long moment of silence.

"You utter fucking _bastard_ ," I said, somehow even more angry than before, and yanked him back in.

He was startled, he almost lost his balance from the force of my yank and his hand slapped hard against the roof of the carriage to brace himself, but I was too busy climbing him like a tree to care. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and used the leverage to lift myself up his body until our every inch was pressed together.

To his credit, as _little_ as I am inclined to give him anything considering the situation he'd forced us into, McGray caught on quickly. He took my weight easily, gave an eager growl when I wrapped my legs around his hips and used his bulk to press me right up against the side of the carriage. He accepted me with a shocking level of eagerness, almost as if he himself had been secretly longing after something much like this.

And then we were _grinding_ against each other, with a passion that would've been deeply embarrassing had it not been so arousing. We didn't say a word, we didn't communicate in any way. He just pressed me hard into the wood, I just ground my cock up against his and we progressed easily from there.

It really shouldn't have been so arousing, when I think back now our flesh didn't touch at any point during that initial grind, but it was. Good _god_ , it was. I've never gone from zero to sixty so fast, at one moment glowering at each other from a near distance and in the next clinging to each other like we would die if ripped apart.

I'm not sure which of us got the carriage door open first, but whoever it was had a good idea. It was awkward enough the next day when we had to face what we'd done, the addition of frostbite would've hardly helped the situation. One moment we were up against the side of the carriage, the next the door was open and we were listing steadily sideways.

I landed on my back, the breath knocked out of me. A situation not helped by McGray following me a moment later, covering me entirely with his big body as we scrambled back into the relative warmth. If I'd had any sense I would've stopped there, would've taken the lack of air as a _decided_ sign of insanity.

But, as I have had to accept by now, I have no sense when it comes to McGray. Instead of protesting I welcomed the crush, dragged him further on top of me with an enthusiasm that seems deeply unsettling now.

The vertical position had many charms, not least the discovery that McGray was able to lift me as easily as a sack of flour, but the horizontal presented other pleasures. I was able to get more traction, driving my spine back against the seat so I was able to hitch my thighs even higher over McGray's hips. He responded to that with open enthusiasm, seemingly determined to pin me and grind me right through the wood.

I was able to create a decent rhythm, flat on my back. I was able to wrap my arms more tightly around his neck, press our bodies even more firmly together as a result. I was able to tighten my legs around his waist, feel the shift of his muscles with a certain amount of glee. I was able to feel him with every single inch of my body, a delicious pressure that I'd never thought to long for.

The pleasure built within me so steadily that I could barely believe it. God, it was _good_. I don't know how somebody as annoying as McGray managed to produce such passion in me, but at that point I hardly felt inclined to investigate.

It took me a long moment, mired in senseless lust as I was, to notice that McGray was actually pouring _words_ into my ear, "what?"

I was somewhat beyond reason, at that point. I could only clutch at his back as hard as I could, make a wordless noise of enquiry as I arched my hips. The feeling of his cock against mine was... Quite something, even through the layers of fabric.

"Is that what you're like, then?" He said deliberately, voice annoyingly calm considering what we were doing to each other. There I was, falling apart entirely, and he was adopting a tone more suited for discussing the _weather_. "A priss in the streets, a slut in the sheets? Gotta say, lassie, I never expected it of ye..."

"For fuck's sake," I managed to hiss, violently furious all over again. "Would you shut the _fuck_ up?"

I am not a natural fighter, as much as it pains me to admit it, but when a man is as _irritating_ as McGray that doesn't make much difference. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist, and jabbed one knee _hard_ into his kidney before he could do more than make a confused noise in response. In the next moment he was breathlessly on his back, and I was triumphantly straddling his hips.

I was insulted, and I was determined to make him pay. So you cannot blame me for arching my back like some whore, grinding down onto him in my most practised manner until he made a helpless choking sound and grabbed for my hips. It was all his fault, after all. How am I supposed to be sensible when he provokes me so?

I rested my hands on his chest, and dug my nails in hard enough that he could feel it even through all the layers of fabric. His eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a low groan that vibrated through both our bodies. Feeling a certain sense of satisfaction, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his pulse point. He groaned again, and arched back his neck so I had more access. Our hips moved together ceaselessly, driving us both towards an edge that neither of us had even thought to expect.

More. I wanted more, and by that point _getting_ it was my only real goal. I _ground_ our erections together, determined to get more of a reaction out of him. I thrust down against his cock, hard as rock even through his trousers, until he had no other option but to see me. And he did, he _did_. His eyes snapped open, he stared up at me dazedly like he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

I hate to admit it, especially now, but I'm not sure I've ever felt so close to another person.

He took advantage of my distraction, I shouldn't have been surprised. In the time between one breath and the next, the time between one determined thrust and the next, he reversed our positions again. Pinned me to the seat, with a strength that made me gasp, and went _wild_.

He ground down against me with a purpose this time, pinning me back against the wood with a singular focus that I couldn't help but find flattering. Our cocks kept rubbing up against each other even through our trousers, sending me wild with lust. My hair was falling down into my eyes, and I couldn't spare the energy to care about it. He stared down at me like I was something precious, and all I wanted was _him_.

I was hardly passive, in response to his attentions. I was boneless and helpless for longer than I would've liked, but I soon roused myself and reached up to grab his shoulders again. I held onto him hard enough that I saw him wince, used my new position to grind my hips up even harder against his. I gasped, he growled. I arched up towards him, and he lowered his head until our foreheads were pressed together.

I can't speak for McGray, I _still_ haven't spoken to McGray about the matter even several weeks later, but my arousal by that point was almost unbearable. There was a simmering in my stomach, a burning in my limbs, a hard heat between my thighs that just couldn't be denied. I felt like I was about to boil out of my skin, like I was at risk of permanent injury if I wasn't allowed to come right that moment.

My moan turned into a whine, desperate and helpless. McGray lifted his head from where it'd been resting against mine, stared at me with frenzied eyes.

And suddenly we were kissing, hard and passionate. It's the only time I've ever kissed him, I'd never done it before and I haven't repeated it since, but it still feels seared on my lips. His mouth was clumsy, his tongue was sloppy and he was hardly careful about using his teeth. Despite all of that, despite _all_ that laid between us, it was still somehow the best kiss that I've ever had.

My orgasm came upon me as a surprise, despite how utterly I was focused on my pleasure. One moment we were grinding up against each other and kissing all the while, the next my cock was jerking within my trousers and I was making a noise much like a dying animal.

I lingered in a daze for a long few moments, breaking from another kiss to loll back against the hardness of the seat. I only fully came back to myself when McGray growled above me, came himself with a few sharp jerks of his hips and a gusty sigh against my neck.

... _Fuck_.

I was warm when I should've been cold, damp when before I'd been dry, covered by McGray when I should've been allowing him to disappear into the distance. I could feel him breathing against my neck, could feel the stickiness of my come spreading in my trousers. My hands were still clenched tightly on his shoulders.

I wasn't sure how to act in that moment, I am still not entirely sure what I should've done, but in the end I think I could've done no better than what I did. I opened my eyes, blew out a deep breath and jabbed my knee into his kidney with even more force than before.

It was probably cruel of me, but I took a certain amount of pleasure in the noise he made as he rolled off.


End file.
